Returning to Pallet Town
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: "I feel….that you have a bad temper and overreact over things a lot,"Misty looked as him as anger and disappointment flared in her stomach but then Ash continued..."Kind of a long fanfic i wrote a while ago Pokeshipping!who doesnt love it? Hope you enjoy it!please review!AAML,Misty Ash and Brock return to Pallet, what happens on the way there and what happens when they get there?


**Author's Note—**

**Brock-19**

**Misty-17**

**Ash-16 **

**Author-Ash, Misty and Brock never separated in my version so that's why they're older then we're used to. They still met May, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Cilan, Iris and blah blah whoever else but since I don't particularly like the newer seasons SO they most likely won't have a large part in this story- perhaps a small one. I truly just like the Indigo League, Orange Islands and basically anything where Misty was still in it so, this is going to be strictly Pokeshipping because I LOVE the thought of Ash and Misty and I think there is the most proof of their relationship though out the series than any other- well specifically including Ash. So please ENJOY and REVIEW! This is my first Pokémon fan fiction and I'm trying to include everything I possibly can and I'm trying to capture the characters personality just right. Please, review me honestly- I'm planning on becoming a writer when I'm older and though this is still a fan fiction I take my writing seriously and I think it out thoroughly- constructive criticism please!(: Thanks! Also,(I hate to do this) but there might be some points of the story where it might be considered fluff and maybe some over exaggerations or out of character moments but I'm going to try to keep it to a minimum because I don't usually like reading that but sometimes it's necessary to explain some things(; hehehe ALSO whoever read this author note through and through- THANK YOU you're a champ in my book(theoretically speaking) because that truly makes me respect you, you have enough care to actually read it so thanks(: ALSO, ALSO Ash has all his ORIGINAL Pokémon from the Indigo League.. that's how I like it…lol. **

**Disclaimer- Ever so sadly I do NOT own anything that pertains to Pokémon even though I would absolutely die if I did and also if it was under my control (laughs manically) the trio would have never split and Misty would still be with them and she and Ash would totally be together3 they'd have an interesting relationship, in a good way, and it'd be lifelong. **

Everyone's POV

The trio trudged through the path on their way to Pewter City; they'd been traveling for almost four hours and tensions were getting high. Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were pretty much at each other's throats and a defeated Brock trailed along behind him with his two index fingers lodged into his ears. Pikachu, usually perched on Ash's shoulder, now dragged himself slowly on the path with the baby Pokémon Togepi riding on its back.

"Well, maybe if you listened to _me _we wouldn't be lost on this path!" A red faced Misty yelled at the raven-haired boy to her left. He clenched his fists at his side and leaned in shouting back, "If you think you're so great, how come I didn't hear _any_ helpful things from you as we were walking?" You could almost see steam shooting out of Misty's ears as Ash turned his back and stomped further down the path. Brock sighed and looked in between his two oldest and best friends wondering why they just didn't realize their feeling for each other. Whenever he even breathed a word to Ash about it he'd either be confused by it or just wouldn't listen; he didn't dare say too much to Misty in fear of being practically murdered. Suddenly Pikachu burst out, momentarily breaking a heated glare between the black haired boy and the orange haired girl.

"Pika pi! Chu, pikachu!" The yellow rodent with brown stripes on its back cried, pointing with a stubby paw to an upcoming sign. The three trainers turned their heads toward what the commotion was for.

"Hey! It says 'Pewter City- Up Ahead'! Good job buddy!" Ash complimented the Pokémon down at his feet and then turned to the red head to his right, "Told ya Misty, _I_ was right!" The water Pokémon trainer just glared daggers at the boy next to her and turned her head with her nose in the air. Though there were tensions, the three friends picked up their pace so they could reach the Pokémon Center before nightfall. As they rounded the last corner of the trail they began to see the lights of Pewter and raced down the now straight path. The band of tired people and Pokémon arrived at the center a bit before eight o' clock; a cheery nurse Joy greeted them at the front desk and Brock immediately grew hearts as eyes.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, more beautiful than any of the other Nurse Joy's I've met!" Nurse Joy gave a nervous smile and Misty grabbed Brock's ear dragging him away so they could check in, in peace. Once they were given a room Brock began to make a dinner of rice balls and stew muttering something about, "…_if life gives you rice you make rice balls…_" As Brock busied himself with food Misty and Ash were left alone in the sleeping area to get their beds ready.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Ash stated but his stomach seemed to be the loudest, "Guess I'm more hungry than anything! What about you Pikachu?" He asked his yellow friend sitting on the end of his bed.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirruped in agreement.

"You're _always_ hungry, Ash." Misty commented.

"I can't help it; all that walking makes me starving!" Ash whined.

"You are _such _a baby!" Misty teased and Ash stuck his tongue out at her just as Brock rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"Bon Apatite!" Brock said cheerily, quietly disregarding Ash's extended tongue.

Ash's POV

They had just finished their meal and were getting ready for bed; Misty had her own bed to herself, along with Togepi, of course. Brock and Ash had to share a bed seeing as there were only two in the small boarding room but they were all friends and much too tired to care of sleeping arrangements. Ash slipped off his regular jeans and now got into his side of the bed with his black shirt and boxers on; his trusty hat hung off a post on the head board behind him. The hopeful Pokémon Master sighed and reflected on the events that happened earlier that day. Especially one's that included a feisty red headed girl. _Why is she always picking a fight with me? Why do I always want to fight with her…?_ He thought as his eyelids began to droop. There was no denying that the two were good friends, best actually, but they always had a knack of bickering at every little thing; _maybe it's just so she'll talk to me… _Ash wondered. Brock had multiple times tried to explain to him that often times when people really care for one another they show it by fighting, he even tried to pry the sixteen year old into admitting he had…well, _something _for Misty. _Me like Misty? Huh, what's Brock thinking…wait, what am I thinking…wait, I am thinking, there's only me here…in my head…so…why am I denying it to myself?_ Ash was having an inner debate with himself that was making his head spin. _No, no, no Ash, stop. You do NOT like Misty; she's your best friend!_ A small voice in the back of his head, lately it was getting stronger, was saying, _ah, but I think she's more…_ Ash humphed and rolled onto his side, facing Misty's bed. He could see that she fell asleep facing him with Togepi curled up under her chin. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks and in the dim light of the moon, cast shadows across her cream colored skin. Misty's eyebrows furrowed a bit as if she was having a slightly bad dream and Ash felt something in him that made him want to go over to her and smooth her creased forehead. Almost as soon as he had those thoughts, her eyes started to flutter open and Ash quickly squeezed his eyes shut and evened out his breathing pattern as if he were asleep even though his heart raced like a stampede of Ponyta. Peeking from underneath his eyelashes ever so slightly he saw Misty gently place Togepi in the center of the two fluffy pillows on her bed and slowly swing her legs over to the edge. Ash practically fell off of his side of the bed he and Brock shared as he was certain he had just made direct eye contact with the girl across from him. Misty seemingly gave no signs of noticing Ash was awake and he breathed out through his nose a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Misty was closer to him and if he didn't have a heart attack when he made eye contact with her, he certainly was now. Misty was now hovering at the side of his bed, gazing down at him with her cerulean eyes. She had that crease in between her eyebrows again and she very carefully lifted her left hand and extended it over his head. Ash did everything he could to not move, he was practically not breathing with suspense and his heart hammered at his ribs at an alarming pace. She slowly reached out with her small fingers and delicately brushed his unruly hair from his face and then, to Ash's dismay, sort of smiled a little. At her touch Ash practically screamed; _this was so unlike Misty… What was she_ doing_?_ She then crossed the short distance from his bed to hers and curled up again with Togepi and closed her eyes. He laid there with his mouth clamped shut and his eyelids down tightly; he didn't even bother to try to even his breathing, this was the best he could do from keeping himself from having a panic attack.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu crawled from the end of the bed up to Ash's chest and he decided to give up the charade and answer.

"What's up Pikachu?" He whispered back to the small rodent.

"Pika pikachu, pikachupi?" Ash blushed at the sound of 'Pikachupi', that was the name Pikachu gave to Misty; every time it would talk to Ash about her, he'd say that name. Ash just scowled at it and the Pokémon actually had a look that looked knowing, of course Pikachu knew Ash best out of all his friends there.

"Pikachu, pika pikachu." It whispered matter -of- factly as if to say, _you can't keep denying it…_ Ash just defiantly crossed his arms bumping his longest friend, in the process, off his chest. Pikachu just frowned at Ash but then suddenly froze as rustling sounded over by Misty's bed.

"Mm… Ash?" Ash heard the voice and sheepishly looked over at its owner. Misty was looking over at him with a confused look in her bright eyes. "What are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?" she continued.

"Uhhh, I-I couldn't get to sleep, Pikachu was just keeping me company." He replied lamely and Pikachu rolled its small black eyes.

"Oh… Well, make sure you get some sleep, we have to travel a lot tomorrow." She answered almost… Nicely?

"Uh, yeah, sure thing Misty." He whispered into the darkness and Misty rolled over onto her back.

"Well, goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight, Mist." With that Ash actually closed his eyes for real and finally, after some time, fell asleep.

Ash woke with a start, excited to get ahead on their journey for the day. They were heading to Ash's house in Pallet Town and they decided to stop in some of the cities on the way back after having returned from the Unova region. The gang was excited to be visiting their old home region, it was good to be back and Ash's mom, Delia, would be thrilled to finally see her son after being gone for so long. As usual, Ash's stomach led him to the kitchen where Brock was cooking up their breakfast.

"Smells great, Brock!" Ash said cheerily.

"Ah, the Snorlax has awoken." A female voice teased from his right. Ash glared over in Misty's direction before taking seat at the table. Brock came over adorned in a frilly apron and Ash, Misty and Pikachu sweat dropped at the nineteen year olds appearance. But they didn't say anything of it as he came over wielding large amounts of eggs, bacon and toast, placing it in front of them.

"Thanks Brock! This is great!" Misty complimented with a wide smile and Ash nodded in agreement as he stuffed his mouth with food and Misty gave a disapproving look. Pikachu immediately went over to the ketchup that was placed on the table and embraced the bottle with its tiny arms and then poured it all over its food. Thinking back to Unova when they traveled with Cilan and Iris, Brock and Cilan got along great seeing as they were both great cooks, but nothing could beat Brock's meals that he prepared; it was like the old days being back in his home region when he was ten and first met Brock and Misty. He'd never say anything to Cilan but Ash knew Brock is and always will be the best cook, it's what defined him- Well, that and being a quite admirable Pokémon breeder. After finishing the hearty meal, the three left the Pewter Pokémon Center and head on toward Viridian Forest so they could reach Viridian, the last city before they reached Pallet Town; Ash could almost taste his mom's cooking. After some time the comrades could finally see the Viridian Forest in full view, tall, leafy trees with dense undergrowth all around their roots. Not to mention a whole lot of bug Pokémon hanging from almost all the limbs and stems. _Hm, Misty_ _will probably freak._ Ash thought with a smirk. As they approached the forest Ash could almost visibly see Misty's skin crawl.

"Aw, hey Mist, are you getting a little scared?" Ash taunted as Misty made a horrified face as a Caterpie slid by into some ferns.

"No," she stated defiantly, "I j-just forgot how many bug Pokémon were actually in this stupid forest." Ash completely didn't believe her; some cover story.

"Ha, don't worry Misty, Pikachu and I will protect you, wont we buddy?" He turned and scratched the yellow mouse behind its ears and grinned at Misty.

"I _don't _need protection!" Misty shouted and Ash just snickered at her nonsense and out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Brock smirking. The three continued into the forest and it gradually got darker because of the density of the greenery even though it was just nearing mid-day. About half way through, Pikachu's long, black tipped ears twitched and it turned its to one side catching its trainer's attention.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi…ka?" It sounded confused and then all of a sudden further up the path a whole group of Caterpie and Weedle stampeded by causing Misty to shriek and latch on to Ash's arm.

"Uhh… C-calm down Mist, it's just some Caterpie and Weedle…" Ash looked down at Misty, blushing. Misty immediately unhinged herself and turned her face quickly but not before he caught a glimpse of her crimson red face.

"I- I knew that…" She muttered, slowly regaining her composure. After recovering from that incident the three continued down the path until they heard a large bang.

"Oh, what now?" Misty grumbled to no one in particular. Then they heard the infamous voices and slogan of none other-

"Ha-ha! Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce all evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, that's right!" The familiar faces of Team Rocket appeared out of a rather ragged Meowth balloon at the point causing the trio to sweat drop, including Pikachu.

"Ugh, not these guys!" Ash whined and Brock rolled his eyes, well, if that's possible.

"We're finally going to get that Pikachu of yours you little twerp!" Jessie sneered and Ash just mocked a yawn.

"Yes, we finally have the perfect plan! There's no way it can go wrong." James said confidently.

"And dere's nothin' you twerps can do about it!" Meowth interjected. Ash sighed and looked at the two people in front of them, now probably in their twenties but still just the same, and the Meowth.

"What's your great, unfaultable plan now?" Brock questioned.

"Are you going to produce metal hands with rubber gloves on the ends of them? Or maybe put Pikachu in one of those anti- electric capsules?" Misty interrupted in an annoyed tone.

"Or are you going to use Wheezing to create a smoke screen and uses Arbok to try to poison us and try to snatch it?" Ash grilled them and they looked mildly annoyed.

"We're going to do all three! Wheezing come on out and use smoke screen!" James cried.

"Ugh, we do _not_ have time for this! Pikachu, thunderbolt, now!" Ash commanded and the little yellow Pokémon leapt off of Ash's shoulder into the air.

"Pika-CHU!" Powerful lightning bolts jolted out of its little red cheeks sending the notorious group soaring into the sky.

"We'll get it eventually you little twerps!" Jessie screamed as they flew through the air, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" All three voices could be heard fading away and then where they ended a little white twinkle showed up in the sky.

"Now that, that annoyance is over…. Let's get going." Ash said and they continued down the path, unfortunately the little mishap with Team Rocket set them back and the sun was further down on the horizon.

"So, what to you guys think, should we stop for the night? It's getting pretty dark and we're still not out of the forest…" Brock asked looking around at the steadily increasing darkness.

"Oh, yeah maybe we should. Then we could get a fresh start tomorrow morning and head straight for Pallet Town!" Ash answered enthusiastically and then proceeded to pull out his sleeping bag and set it up.

"I'll get my stuff out for cooking, why don't you and Misty go get some firewood?" Brock suggested as he pulled out his pots, spoons, bowls and other ingredients for dinner.

"Sure!" The two younger teenagers replied in unison and headed out for the more wooded areas of the Viridian Forest.

"Which way should we go?" Misty questioned, looking around for some sticks and twigs that would help start the fire.

"Over here looks good, Mist." Ash replied, pointing to a group of trees where a good amount of branches had fallen down. Misty and Ash began to pick up armfuls of firewood until they both couldn't manage anymore. Ash suddenly decided to do something sneaky to Misty, even if she might take out her trusty mallet on him. Slowly he crept up behind the unaware red head and grasped all the wood in his left hand freeing his right. He lifted his right hand to her side and quickly brought his fingers back down against her ribs and Misty leapt in fright dropping all of her firewood.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU PICK ALL THIS UP _NOW" _Misty yelled but Ash was already bounding back toward their campsite. "You are in SO much trouble with me and my mallet Ash Ketchum!" Ash heard her calls and stumbled to where Brock had begun to set up a fire pit; roaring with laughter. Brock sighed, "What did you do?" All Ash could do was give his longtime friend an impish smile and turn to see a disheveled Misty crash through the trees.

"Alright Mr. Pokémon Master! What's the big idea?" Misty growled, her hand inching toward her bag where her mallet was. Ash giggled slightly and, good thing it was dark, blushed because of the nickname that she used when she was yelling at him.

"You- I don't know, looked so vulnerable, obviously I had to take advantage of the situation by tickling you." Ash answered simply with his bright smile

"Oh, you just _had_ to did you?" She asked with a scowl and Brock just decided to ignore them and start to set up their campfire for the night.

"I guess, it was worth it anyways." Ash said with a smile as the red head seemed to be even more annoyed.

"Humph!" Misty grunted and sat down on her sleeping bag and Ash just smiled to himself,_ at least he got to touch her. NOT in that kind of way! _He thought and also mentally scolded himself.

"Alright guys, settle in, dinners almost done!" Brock said cheerily as if the confrontation had never happened. Ash almost drooled with hunger and Misty seemed to brighten at the fact that food was almost ready and inched closer to the fire and…him; he liked that her sleeping bag was closest to his.

Misty's POV

The dinner was great, as usual; Brock seemed to be able to even make canned beans taste absolutely divine. She was still a little annoyed at Ash but, it was slightly for show. _He touched me…NOT that way!_ She veered her mind away from those thoughts. The trio was settling in for the night and the flames of the fire were dimming, Misty was also noticing and appreciating that Ash's sleeping bag was quite close to hers. The young cook and aspiring breeder, Brock, had seemingly already passed out and was tucked in his sleeping bag. She wasn't sure if Ash was asleep because he kept tossing around, disturbing Pikachu who decided to go curl up on a spare blanket by Mist's backpack. Togepi was quietly snoring in the crook of her arm and she smiled down at the sleeping baby Pokémon. Finally Ash had stopped thrashing around like a rampaging Gyarados and his breathing evened out in a sign that sleep had hit him. Misty sighed and glanced over at the sixteen year old boy that was lying next to her; she admired the way the moon had turned his usually shiny, black hair into a sheer white. She shook her head sadly knowing that the dense Pokémon Trainer would never return her longtime feelings. Misty glanced further past his hair to his now broad back. He had done so much training that he had some quite remarkable muscles and it made it all the better that he had finally grown, actually grown a lot, taller than her- he was now probably four inches taller than the seventeen year old girl. Misty sighed and shifted her body so she could get up; she cradled Togepi carefully as she stood up and then placed it safely in her soft sleeping bag. She quietly walked over to the edge of their campsite and sat on a rock that over looked a small pool and just looked at her reflection. _Why would an almost Pokémon Master like a runt like her? I have nothing to offer to him and he's got everything to offer. He's kind and caring and is so loving to his Pokémon and friends… I just tag along, running after him like a pathetic Growlithe puppy. _ Misty thought unhappily and didn't realize until the last second that one- she had embarrassing tears in her eyes, Misty _never_ cries, and two- there were rustling in the bushes behind her. She nearly fell off the rock she was perched on when Ash's head popped out.

"Hey, Misty, what're you-" he stopped short as Misty wiped her eyes, "are you crying?" He asked sounding absolutely astounded and concerned.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous!" She gave a shaky laugh and hid her face in her shoulder, "How come you're out here?"

"I saw you were gone," he answered distractedly, "Mist," She shuddered at his nickname for her, "you know you can tell me if something's wrong." Suddenly he got a very worried expression on his face. "You're not still upset about scaring you right? Cause I'm really sorry if that's it!" Misty laughed, "No Ash, I'm not mad at you." She offered a smile and he seemed to relax a little bit but then looked perplexed.

"Then why do you look so sad? You were definitely crying, Misty…" He gave her a soft look and then hopped up on the rock where she was; their shoulders were brushing because of the small space and Misty could feel the warmth of Ash's arm on hers.

"It's…nothing, Ash." Misty sighed and glanced over at him, but he didn't give up.

"Misty, please," he pleaded with those large chocolate eyes, his boyish features gazing in her direction, "I don't like seeing you sad."

"It's just, you're so close to becoming a Pokémon Master; you really are Ash. I'm so happy for you and….proud." She admitted, "But, I guess I'm just worried that when you do make it there then…you know you'll be some famous hot shot and well….you'll forget about me…" She finished softly, looking away.

"Misty, how could I _ever_ forget about you. That's so silly; you were my first friend when I started my journey, in fact you're my best friend. And I know when I do achieve my dream, you'll be right there with my to support me, that's what friends are for, I'd do the same for you. Nothing in the world could make me forget about _you_, Misty." He finished and the way he said 'you' seemed to have something more behind it.

"But, I'll bet you'll meet new friends and new _girls_," she said with a sneer, "and you'll forget about some runt like me." Ash almost looked appalled and actually slightly smiled.

"A runt, Misty? Are you serious? Have you taken a look at yourself?" Misty blushed a deep red, _did Ash just compliment me?_ "And yeah, I'll meet new friends and new _girls_," he continued with a slight smirk on his face but then turned more serious, "but, Misty… that's all they'll be-friends. They won't be _you_." Misty could've died right there, he sounded so sincere and so sweet.

"Really?" She squeaked out lamely.

"Really, Mist." He too now had a blush painted on his tanned face, "Misty, how could you ever think so badly of yourself, you're so, so….special. We may fight a whole lot but it would never change how I feel about you."

"And-and how do you feel about me, Ash?" Misty breathed out, too scared to say long sentences in fear of passing out. Ash took a deep breath and blushed insanely but continued, "I feel….that you have a bad temper and overreact over things _a lot_," Misty looked as him as anger and disappointment flared in her stomach but then Ash continued, "but, before you mallet me over the head, I also think you're a great trainer and a great friend and I like it when you have your hair down and I really like it when your nose crinkles a bit when you smile and I think that your tomboyish attitude is unique because, as lame as this sounds, it makes you not like other girls because you're not. I think your eyes are really pretty right now, and all the time really, and I think it's funny when you get so scared around bugs- it's beneficial to me, usually end up clinging to me," he smirked and then continued softly, "But Misty, one thing you're not, and I hate that you ever would believe this, is a runt. You're so much more than that." Misty just stared at the boy next to her, this couldn't be real, did Ash really just confess his feelings for her? Ash had started to rub the back of his neck in his nervous habit because of her lack of any answer.

"I mean if you don't feel the same-" Ash's voice was cut off as Misty practically jumped on him and planted a kiss full on the mouth. Ash immediately kissed back, his lips were soft and felt like they were matched perfectly for hers. Misty's mind whirred and she felt dizzy but all she felt was Ash; his arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck. She noticed, in a daze, that he had an interesting smell to him, it was a very good smell, outdoorsy and much like grass and fresh air. Her fingers tangled in his midnight hair; they broke for a moment to breath and then continued almost attacking each other's faces. They moved to the ground, for safety; all of the built up emotions from the past six years were being put into their kissing. So much passion and love and some anger was put into their battling lips. When they finally stopped, Misty was lying on top of Ash's chest breathing heavily looking at his face, his breath teasing her face.

"I think, yes," Misty breathed heavily trying to regain her breath.

"Yes what, Mist?" He murmured to her with a slightly confused look and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Still dense as ever!" She giggled.

"Hey!" He shot back, feigning a hurt expression.

"Yes, I-I love you too." She responded this time looking him in the eyes and she saw what looked like relief.

"Oh thank goodness! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I love you so much, Mist…" He sighed and smiled his sunny smile up at her.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." She laughed and then crushed her lips to his once again, gripping the sides of his face as his arms snaked around her waist once again, his grasp was tight, like he never wanted to let her go and she didn't want him to let her go either. They broke apart after a few moments and Misty rested her forehead on his.

"You'll always be the one for me, Misty. Don't even think of worrying about me meeting other people because you'll be there with me meeting them. And if any other girls come around you can just scare them off with your great temper." He flicked her nose and smiled and she scowled playfully down at Ash.

"Wow, who knew you'd ever come to your senses and understand what feelings are." She joked, "I'm really glad you did, Ash this is really all I ever wanted." She sighed and put her head down on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes of lying there in a comfortable silence Ash, of course, was the one to break it.

"We should go back to bed before Brock wakes up and comes looking for us and I'm not sure he's ready to know we're dating yet."

"Wait a minute Mr. Pokémon Master; I don't think I was ever asked to be your girlfriend and I don't know if I want to be." Misty teased and Ash looked at her in horror, obviously taking her seriously.

"B-but Misty, I thought-"

"Nope, still the same Ash! Just ask me you punk." She laughed.

"Ask you wha- oh! Misty Waterflower, will you _please_ be my girlfriend?" He pleaded her with his big, brown eyes, as if she's say no.

"Well…."

"Misty!" Ash whined.

"You know my answer, of course Ashy boy." She laughed as he looked extremely happy but cringed at the name that first originated from his old rival, Gary Oak, "But also, going back to before, you're right, I don't think we should tell anyone right now that we're dating, it's safer that was." Ash nodded and then they got up heading back to the campsite each getting into their respective sleeping bags but not without moving them closer to one another. After that they drifted off into a peaceful slumber facing each other.

Misty woke with a start; visions and flashes of the night before ran through her head and she wasn't quite sure if it had been a dream or not. However, glancing over at the almost seventeen year old boy next to her that was still snoring and seeing how close he was to her, she allowed herself to be reassured that last night had been true. Brock was already up and cooking and placing out the food for the already awake Pokémon.

"Good morning, Misty!" Brock greeted her cheerily.

"Morning Brock! Smells good." She answered her older friend and complimented whatever he was cooking up in his frying pan.

"So," the spiky haired breeder began nonchalantly, "what were you and Ash sneaking around last night for?" Misty fell over and then quickly recovered to answer his question, "What do you mean 'sneaking around'" She asked innocently and Brock snorted.

"Oh please, I heard you two traipsing around like a couple of Phanpy."

"We weren't that loud!" She countered but then quickly realizing her mistake, clamped her hand over her mouth with her eyes wide.

"Ha! These ears never lie; when you have seven younger siblings that like to sneak out of their rooms at night to get a little midnight snack and you have to make sure they're eating right, you get used to picking up on footsteps. So… What were ya guys doing?" He finished with a smirk and an expectant look in the red heads direction, lucky for her, Ash decided to get up at that moment with a loud yawn, causing both the water Pokémon trainer and the breeder to whip around.

"Uhhh, what're you guys looking at?" Asked a groggy Ash with disheveled hair.

"Nothing." Misty answered a little too quickly; that's all she could actually manage to get out since she practically, and as cliché as it sounds, got lost in Ash's deep brown eyes filled with such adoration that he seemed to be praising her with. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, the both of them sharing a secret and knowing moment that only the two of them-

"Ha! Oh man, I knew it! Misty you're so bad at lying and Ash is just too obvious." A rather proud and amused Brock suddenly burst out, causing both Ash and Misty to jump in fright.

"What're you talking about, Brock?" Ash asked who probably was genuinely confused but Misty knew better and she sighed. _Who am I trying to kid, Brock's our best friend, of course he'd know if his two best friends were together._

"He knows, Ash."

"Knows what, Mist?" As soon as the words were out they were quickly followed by an almost inaudible 'oh' and a deep blush of scarlet crept over the boys features. "Uhhh, well you see-"He started and then rubbed the back of his neck, nervously looking at Misty for some sort of help.

"Don't worry guys, I knew this day would come eventually, I just didn't think it would take _this_ long. So, I won't tell anyone unless I get your permission." Brock said matter-of-factly, "What? You guys were almost always drooling over each other for the past six years." Misty and Ash both sweat dropped and had identical faces of embarrassment.

"We were not!" They both said in unison and Brock just rolled his eyes (if that's possible) and continued,

"Ash, what about when you faced the Orange Islands gym leader Danny? Don't worry, Tracey told me all about it since I was with Professor Ivy and how jealous you were that Misty seemed to be fawning over him," Misty did remember Danny and still thought he was pretty cute.

"I was not jealous!" Ash answered crossing his arms like a little kid and causing Brock to roll his eyes again. Brock disregarded Ash's protest and continued, "And Misty, what about when Melody gave Ash the traditional 'welcome kiss'? Everyone saw your face, you looked like you could have killed her on the spot." At that memory, Misty scowled; she had _not_ liked that one bit.

"Not to mention Latias or Bianca kissing Ash, whichever one it was, you still had the same face…I mean I'm guessing you did I was too busy almost falling over with shock." Ash was blushing in embarrassment and Misty was close to gagging at the thought of the other girls kissing him.

"_And_ if you don't remember Maiden's Peak, Ash, you were practically falling over at the sight of Misty, which by the way I don't blame you because you did look very pretty-" Now it was Ash's turn to whack Brock in the head with Misty's mallet in which she handed over. A now sore Brock got up rubbing his head and continued, "My point _is_ you guys always have liked each other whether you knew it or not; more like Misty knew it and Ash, no offense, was too stupid to notice Misty or his own feelings for the most part." Ash glared at his male best friend and Misty did feel some sympathy for Ash, he was kind of lacking in the emotions department. On the other hand it _did_ annoy her with how long it took for him to actually admit his feelings.

"Yeah, Ash, way to take six years." Misty shot at Ash with fake annoyance and Ash just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyway I've made my point; just don't _do_ anything when I'm around." Brock said pulling a face and Misty glowered at him at his innuendo.

"Do what, Brocko?" Ash questioned innocently and Misty and Brock both sweat dropped, "Think about it." Misty commented with slight annoyance and Ash sat there for a few dumbfounded seconds and then turned bright red.

"Ew, Brock you're gross!" Ash exclaimed with an accusing eye over at his friend.

"Oh, calm down, it's not like you're almost seventeen or anything." Brock countered sarcastically.

"You're such a kid." Misty fondly glanced over at the boy who always seemed to be so innocent but Ash groaned, "No, don't you start using that too, Mist! Iris wouldn't shut up with that phrase and it drove me crazy! And Brock you seriously need to get your mind out of the place that it's _always_ in, save it for poor Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny." Brock just shrugged and smirked and Misty said, "I guess I just picked up on it, I mean you kind of are…" she playfully teased him and Ash just folded his arms.

"Whatever, you two go be in love like you were supposed to be, but not on my time!" Brock started playfully, "We've got a pretty short travel over to Pallet Town from here so we might as well eat breakfast and get going; I'm sure your mom will be expecting us today, Ash." Ash nodded and then his stomach growled loudly and him rubbed the back of his neck as Misty giggled, "Guess I'm pretty hungry." He finished with his almost trade mark sentence as they sat down to eat Brock's meal.

Pikachu's POV

After finishing breakfast the three friends headed onward on the path in the Viridian Forest toward Pallet Town. After having woken up later than the three, Pikachu had been informed by Vulpix that 'Pikapi' and 'Pikachupi' were acting a lot nicer to each other and giving each other weird looks. Pikachu knew that Pikapi had finally made peace with Pikachupi in a _very_ good and it was very happy with the fact that he'd probably be seeing a lot of Pikachupi from here on out; it wasn't complaining. It loved Pikachupi and always felt a need to protect her Togepi so, it certainly didn't mind having both of them in it's and Pikapi's life. It did really like Pipika, their other friend with the dark spiky hair, but it had a feeling that he would see nearly as much of Pipika as it would Pikachupi in the future. Things seemed to be going good and it was quite happy perched on Pikapi's shoulder to go see his mother. Pikachu gave a happy, "Chaa." And Pikapi looked up, "Ready to go see Mom, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" It agreed excitedly.

Everyone's POV 

They arrived at the Pallet Town, town line about an hour after packing up and Ash seemed to be ecstatic to be home.

"C'mon guys! You're too slow!" Ash shouted as he ran down the road that lead them toward his house.

"Ash, slow down! We'll be there soon but not if you leave me and Brock behind!" Misty and Brock were forced to run after the excited trainer and Pikachu clutched for dear life on it's trainer's shoulder, hoping it wouldn't fall off. Soon Ash's white house came into view and they all started feeling the same as Ash and were running full speed toward the cheery abode. Of course it promised great food and warm beds and that certainly made them want to get there as soon as possible. They reached the front door with Ash calling, "Mom!" but no one answered, not even Mr. Mime.

"Huh, I wonder where she went, she knew we were coming." Ash muttered a little disappointed and Misty gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure she just went to the store or something, Ash. Let's go in and _we_ can surprise _her_ with all of us being home." Misty soothed with a smile and Ash returned it and nodded. Ash pushed open the door and no later than when they all piled into the entrance a bunch of people jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" and all three of them leapt; startled. The group consisted of Ash's mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Richie, Tracey, Misty's sisters, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, some of Ash's Mom's and Professor Oak's friends and family and some other friends of the Ketchum family.

"Hi, sweetie! Welcome home, I got everyone here so you could have a nice little get together with all of your friends when you got home!" Delia, Ash's mom greeted her son with a big hug and a bright smile over at Brock and Misty.

"Wow Mom, this is great! It's so nice to see everyone!" Ash answered, panning around the room and taking everything in. Food was set up on tables and someone had now put some music on as people came to greet the new coming trio.

"Hey, Ashy boy, how's the training been going?" Gary sauntered over, surprisingly not accompanied by his team of cheerleaders and Ash grinned at his previous rival.

"It's been great, Gary, how's the studying at the lab going?"

"It's pretty good, Gramps has me working all the time so this is pretty nice to get out of there, but I'm learning a lot." With that Professor Oak came and joined his grandson and to greet them.

"Hello, you three! It's great to see you, Ash you should come by and visit your other Pokémon sometime, I'm sure they'd like that very much." Professor Oak advised with a warm smile, "Will do Professor!" Brock and Misty could barely get a word in edgewise as the flood of people seemed to be never ending. Not long after that, Tracey came up to welcome them, "Hey guys, long time no see, huh?" The docile Pokémon watcher commented with a welcoming smile to the three in front of him.

"Yeah, no kidding! This is fantastic; it's so nice to see all of our friends." Ash said sincerely; it never failed to surprise Misty about how much he cared for his friends. Finally they were able to breath and move around the house themselves after practically being stuffed into a corner by people.

"Richie, hey!" Ash called to a boy around Ash and Misty's age.

"Hey, Ash! It's been a while, we should have a battle before I have to leave!"

"That sounds great!"

"Like, hey little sis, surprised we're here?" The sensational sisters of Cerulean, Daisy, Lily and Violet, appeared in front of Misty.

"Hey, guys, it's wonderful to see you again!" Misty greeted and embraced them.

"Hey, Daisy, don't you get like, some vibe from these two?" Violet said mischievously pointing to Ash and Misty.

"Yeah, Violet, I like, totally know what you mean, right Lily? Is he like, your boyfriend, Misty?" Daisy questioned.

"Uhh…" Ash just turned red and Misty panicked a bit, "What do you mean? _Me_ date _him_? You're crazy!" The three sisters just rolled their eyes and said, "We'll get it out of you, Misty."

"Yeah, you like, can't hide it from us."

"Watch out you two." They turned and winked walking over to one of the food platters; Brock just laughed at the two with identically blushed painted on their faces. Before they could recover May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, and Cilan came over. Paul looked rather serious but still happy to see his old friends, Drew did a flip with his hair and offered his hand to shake to Ash and Brock, and Cilan chatted with Brock, after saying hello to Ash and Misty, about different dishes they could cook up. Max gave a quick 'hi' to them and then scurried off to find Professor Oak and Tracey showed up to give a quick 'hello' before saying something about finding Daisy and Misty laughed. May, Dawn and Iris squealed and embraced Misty and she slightly rolled her eyes but returned their hugs.

"Hey, guys, it's been _so_ long!" Dawn squeal again, not able to conceal her excitement, "Oh my gosh guess what?" She continued in what was supposedly the most serious Dawn could be; she reminded Misty of her sisters a bit. May gave her a knowing grin and giggled at their friend's excitement.

"Uh, what's up Dawn?" Ash questioned and Misty was actually as stumped as he was.

"Paul and I are _together_!" She whispered excitedly and Ash and Misty exchanged shocked faces.

"Ohhh, I guess Paul does have emotions after all." Ash smirked at his purple haired friend; Paul just scowled at Ash but his stony gaze did soften a little when it rested on Dawn; _he must have a soft spot for air heads_. Misty thought; only have teasing her blue haired friend.

"That's great Dawn!" Misty smiled at the bluenette and then turned to May, "So, May, anything new with you?"

"Well act-"She was interrupted by Drew walking over and handing her a rose.

"For Beautifly?" Misty questioned and May shook her head, "For me, ha-ha." She answered warmly and slipped her hand into Drew's, the green haired boy looked a bit embarrassed but still accepted it. Cilan decided at that moment to come up and drape and arm around Iris who's tanned face became slightly pink.

"Geez, everyone's dating!" Misty commented but then quickly shut her mouth blushing and tried to brush it off and Ash nearly fell over.

"Yeah, we _could_ go on some sort of double date times…um…two or something if you and Ash would just date." Dawn commented a bit confused and then smiled slyly; Ash, this time, did fall over and Misty turned even more bright red.

"Wha-"Ash whimpered from the ground and Misty pulled him back up, "Wh-what are you talking about? That's silly, y-you're crazy…" Misty answered lamely and Ash rubbed the back of his neck. May and Dawn studied them with scrutinizing looks until some imaginative light bulb went off in both their heads and they said together, "_Oh my gosh!_"

"You guys are totally dating!" May and Iris gasped.

"Shh!" Misty shushed them and Ash felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Ohhh, looks like Ash, found out what girls are." Paul teased in a weird serious way and Ash glared at him.

"Aww, this is so cute! We've literally been waiting so long for you two to get together!" Dawn gushed, clutching her hands up to her chest and Iris giggled from under Cilan's arm, "I guess you're not _too_ much of a kid anymore."

"Did I just here that my baby has a girlfriend?" Delia trilled from the kitchen and suddenly appeared next to Ash.

"Wha- aw man! Good going guys…" Ash whined and Misty had never been more embarrassed. Brock came up behind the two and pushed them shoulder to should, "Aw, now, you guys can't hide it!" If looks could kill, they were directed at the spiky haired breeder, "They practically swore me to secrecy."

"Brock!" Ash and Misty protested; mildly angry at him.

"Oh, this is wonderful, I'm going to get my camera!" Delia sighed and seemed to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Ah! C'mon, Mist!" Ash whispered and grabbed her hand, heading straight for the front door.

"We're all going on that date, Ash Ketchum!" Dawn called from next to Paul and Delia came running in, "Oh, don't go sweetie, I want some pictures!" The two ignored them and dashed out the door; Ash directed her to the woods behind his house and once they got in a bit deeper they stopped, gasping for breath.

"This-is why-I didn't want-anyone to know-yet." Misty panted and Ash agreed whole heartedly.

"How are we supposed to go back in there with Dawn's big mouth and your mom's camera?" Ash stood up having finally caught his breath, "Well…." He started with a glint in his eyes, "We don't have to go in _just _yet." Misty smiled, understanding and stepped closer; Ash completed the gap between them and pulled Misty close to him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, chocolate to cerulean and then their lips met in a tentative, at first, kiss but then turned passionate and eager. They broke apart after a few blissful moments, "At least they won't see this, this is just for us, Mist." Ash murmured lovingly and Misty practically melted and smiled up at him.

"Forever?" Misty wanted to make sure.

"Forever, Mist." Ash assured, resting his head against hers. They stood like that for a while until Misty said, "You know we're going to have to go on that date Dawn wants us all to go on?" Ash sighed and cringed at the thought, "Unfortunately, I know you're right." Misty laughed and nuzzled up to Ash's face where they kissed again until the broke apart for a breath,

"Hey, when did you get so short?" Misty scowled, "I'm just saying you used to be like a coupled inches taller than me bu-"

"Watch it, Ketchum" Misty growled and Ash had amusement glinting in his eyes.

"But, _really_ Mist, I'm like a good head taller than you." Misty took out her mallet and proceeded to chase the boy she loved through the woods, "Come back here Mr. _Pokémon Master_! Let's see who's shorter when I'm done!" All that was her was Misty's playful shrieks and Ash's loud laughter as he sped away from the girl he loved.

**Author's Note: Okay, I realize some points were VERY fluffy but I guess sometimes it's just necessary! Also, I didn't watch much after Misty left so, May, Dawn, Iris, Drew, Cilan and Paul might be slightly out of character, my apologies! Anyways, I wrote this a while ago so I hope you like it! Kind of cheesy ending but meh *shrugs* I wanted to end with a typical Ash and Misty fight heheh (: Will they end up going on that wretched date 0_o? Anyway read and review! Thanks so much3! **

**~ashleyketchum17~**


End file.
